


Literally Magic

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Kibastian, M/M, Magician AU, One-Sided Sebastidan, because I love you Emma, meet cute, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all of his quips and quarrels, Sebastian was a pretty decent magician in his own right. He just needs an assistant. A PARTNER. </p>
<p>"Can I help you?"</p>
<p>And he might just have found one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Magic

Sebastian groaned, his hands greedily seeping up the heat from his to go cup of coffee. His playing cards were tucked safely into the back pocket of his jeans. He has a Sociology test he should be studying for, he knows, but instead he's out on his corner, a tiny apex between 5th and Main not to close or too far from the other street magicians in his town.

From the other end of the street he can see Dan waving his phone at him. He smiles despite himself. At least he wasn't the only struggling magician around.

"Hey Seb" he greeted cheekily, his cellphone beeping that his character left the poker table.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Online Poker?"

"It's good money for my tricks" he winked and Seb had to hold back a snicker. Same old Dan. "You still looking for an assistant then?" He asked, sitting next to Sebastian.

"And some new tricks. Same as always." Sebastian sighed into his cup of coffee, watching the smoke rise and mingle in the air before disappearing. "Might need a fog machine."

"You could borrow mine" Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Or, you know, you could be my assistant."

Sebastian pouted at him. "You know why I can't."

"I really don't." Dan shook his head, hand inching dangerously close to Seb's thigh.

"We wouldn't be compatible." Sebastian pulled a shivering hand away from his cup and brushed Dan's wandering hand away. "We're both too-"

"Enthusiastic."

Sebastian laughed, hands back on his coffee taking a sip. Thank God for caffeine. "Not really but I need mystery. God knows I'm not mysterious."

"For a magician. Oh hey!" Dan joked, nudging Seb with his shoulders. "I was looking for some new tricks at this bookstore. The guy there showed me some good books."

Sebastian raised a brow at him. "Really?"

"He's really hot too." Dan added thoughtfully.

"I knew it."

"Hey! I guarantee you will go to no other bookstore for as long as you live once you see this guy." Dan wiggled a finger at Seb, taking a sip of his coffee just because. "Your taste in coffee is shit."

"So is my taste in friends, apparently." Sebastian quipped, dodging the fist Dan threw at his arm.

__

* * *

 

The bookstore is named " _Literally_ ". Sebastian knows because he's checked three times with Dan over the phone after he's reached the address.

"Get your ass in there, mate. Stop calling your devilishly handsome magician friend." Dan mused and it was just the push Sebastian needed to drop the call.

The smell of paper and ink attacked his senses the moment he entered the store, he breathed it all in like a dying man.

"Hello."

Sebastian almost jumped up, resisting the urge to pout when he came face to face - well, face to chest - with a man with blonde hair and cheerful blue eyes.

' _Oh my God, my aesthetic_.' Sebastian inwardly groaned. "Hi"

"I'm Nico Hülkenberg" he grinned, walking behind a counter in a corner to start a couple of what looked like coffee machines. "Would you like a coffee? The Scribes will be around eventually to help you find what you want."

"Uh, sure." Sebastian took the offered cup and reached down to get his wallet. "How much?"

"First time is free." Nico nodded, his gaze pointed just over Sebastian's shoulder for reasons unknown until a tap on his shoulder caused Seb to turn around.

Another blonde, this time with pretty blue eyes as opposed to Nico's happy blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Nico Rosberg."

"Oh" Sebastian chuckled at them. How awkward. "Can I call you Rosberg?"

"You can call me Hülk." Hülkenberg said, pointing to himself then the other Nico. "And he's Princess Nico."

"Fuck you, Hülk." Nico laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're scaring Mister...?"

Sebastian perked up, remembering why he was there in the first place. "Sebastian Vettel, just Seb is fine." He said, handing his sadly empty coffee cup back to Hülk.

"What can we help you with _just Seb_?" Nico asked with the excitement of a toddler in a toy store. He must really like books.

"My friend told me this was the place for-"

"Magic books." Another blonde finished, emerging from the Mystery section. Sebastian makes a mental note to thank God for this bookstore because he had blue eyes too but shocking blue instead of pretty or happy. "Your friend Daniel sent you here."

"Are you a Nico too?" Sebastian dead panned, eliciting a chuckle from the newcomer.

"No"

"Thank God"

"That's Kimi, he's our tourist attraction." Hülk mused, Nico having slunk away to some corner of the store as soon as Kimi showed himself.

"I can introduce myself, am not a child." Kimi almost snorted, almost. And Seb only caught it because he's been studying physical tells. Kimi has none, his movements were calculated, erring on the edge of slow but with the strength of a bull. Sebastian can't get a solid read on him.

"Hi, I'm-" Sebastian reached out with his right hand, shocked at how warm Kimi's hand felt in his.

"Steven, Sonny, Seth, Senna- no, Sebastian." Kimi said, staring straight through him unblinking. "Right handed and slightly near sighted."

His hand leaves Sebastian's and point to the worn out pack of playing cards in Sebastian's back pocket. "Street Magician"

Sebastian's hand goes to his pack of cards reflexively, pinning Kimi with a curious stare.

"How did you do that?"

"He reads minds." Hülk chuckled, handing Kimi his own cup of coffee. Black, unsurprisingly.

"I don't"

"You're a mentalist." Sebastian smiled, arms crossed as he took in Kimi's profile. Not bad. Dan wasn't lying about him. He was good.

He was _perfect_.

The edge of Kimi's mouth twitched up as if picking up on Seb's thoughts (which he probably did seeing as he's a MENTALIST).

"And you're an escape artist." Sebastian raised a brow at him.

"Not a card trick magician?" He asked, tapping the pack of cards.

Kimi looked him up and down. "Your hands are too still for that, if you did card tricks your fingers would be constantly fidgeting."

Sebastian flexed his fingers self-consciously. "I actually am a card- would I be a better escape artist?"

Kimi's eyes widened a fraction, not expecting him to be wrong. "You have the build for it, small." He snickered, poking Seb in the side playfully.

"Hey! You're my height." Sebastian definitely pouted. The nerve of him.

"I'm wider than you."

"And more annoying." Sebastian quipped, blinking when Kimi snorted.

"What do you need? Or should I guess at that too?" Kimi rolled his eyes.

Sebastian tapped his fingers against his leg, feeling Kimi's gaze on him waiting. Before he can stop himself he spat out what he'd been thinking since the moment he met Kimi.

"An assistant." Kimi let out a soft "oh" and his bewilderment is so adorable that Sebastian has to keep himself from giggling.

"More like a partner, really. I can't perform by myself. I'm too..."

"Over-eager." Kimi finished for him, mirroring the smile creeping across Sebastian's beaming face.

"Exactly, it's good to meet you by the way. I'm Sebastian Vettel." He extended his hand for Kimi to take again, not at all to hold his hand one more time. Not at all.

Kimi takes only a second to decide before taking Sebastian's hand in his and shaking it, firmer and even warmer than before.

"It's good to meet you too... Partner."


End file.
